Searching for The Doctor
by Juliet Lily Evans
Summary: When the Doctor and Donna land in present day, England, their greeted by a massive shock. All around the prime minister is looking for the Doctor and Donna, with a reward on each of their heads. What does the prime minister want? And why are they after the Doctor? Rated T for language.
1. The New Prime Minister

**HEY! I finally had an idea for a story and I'm hoping to make it more than 3 chapters . I'm so sorry that my other stories are not posted on as frequently anymore. It's a bad habit of mine to be super excited about something and then get bored with it a week later, so I will try to post on the other stories as soon as I have an idea for the next chapter. Also, if you have an idea for the next chapters of **_**Baby Alec Tales **_**PM me and your idea might be in the next chapter. Thanks and enjoy!**

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS, flipping switches and grinning his large grin of insanity. Donna knew when he had a destination set in mind by that grin. He always went where the action was. Even if it took a while to find out why he went somewhere, he always found somewhere interesting. Today, Donna had no clue where they were going.

As Donna wandered the TARDIS one morning, she found the Doctor reading something in a language she didn't know on a screen in the TARDIS. With each sentence he grinned bigger and bigger. There was obviously something exciting going on in a place she had probably never been to, so she grinned, too, hoping for a day of adventure.

"England," The Doctor informed her as she walked behind him.

"When?" She asked, knowing that this was the explanation to where they were going.

"Present day!" He replied, finally turning to face him.

"What's going on there?" She asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Dunno. It looks like in the last week or so riots have been breaking out. It looks like something big. After Harriet Jones got fired and the supposed 'Harry Saxon' went mad there've been riots because of some search the new prime minister has put up. His name," He stopped to read the name on the screen, "is Jackson Tyler. He apparently passed a search party to find a 'highly advanced and highly dangerous criminal that has been endangering our good country since, what seems like, the dawn of time.' Oh, I hate it when people are over dramatic," He finished.

"So, do you know who this dangerous criminal is?" Donna asked, interest beginning to spark within her.

The Doctor shook his head. Donna loved the feeling of excitement going into the unknown. It was always terrifying and amazing at the same time. She remembered when she'd first met the Doctor and thought he was just a mad man. _Well_, she thought, _that's only partially true. _Yes, he was mad, but he also always knew where to go next and what to do in a dangerous situation, and that's what she loved about him. He was always full of an array of plans.

She felt the TARDIS jolt and she fell back into one of the railings as they stopped.

"What was that about?" She snapped, hopping back up, suddenly irritated. "Don't you know how to land this thing yet?"

"'Course I do, it's just a little shaky at times," The Doctor replied, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "I'm just ready to go explore and I didn't land her as well as usual.

_As well as usual…_

Donna rolled her eyes and walked to the front door of the TARDIS, the Doctor one step ahead of her. She followed him out into an alleyway and was immediately greeted by shock. Even the Doctor hadn't expected to see this. They both looked around at the city, trying to comprehend why this had been. Donna guessed that it was born out of fear, but she knew nothing that bad had happened to spark such fear.

There is was. It was hard to imagine what anyone could have done to get this universally recognized. She knew that this was the source of the riots because, posted on every lamp post and street sign, was a _Wanted_ sign, but that wasn't the worst part. They were all for the Doctor and Donna.

**So, as I said above, PM me any ideas you may want to see on **_**Baby Alec Tales **_**or any other story of mine, because that would be great help. I've been stuck in a deep ditch of writers block, so maybe you guys could help dig me out of it. Your ideas would be great help and, of course, I would post the names of everyone whose ideas I used and which idea was theirs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to writing the next.**


	2. Trouble for The Doctor and Donna

**I hope you like the new chapter, I am really enjoying brain storming ideas and hopefully I'll get more from you guys! So, as I said, I hope you like the new chapter. The first chapter has had a minor detail changed, so go back and read that, because it's important later. Thanks and Enjoy.**

_I never thought it'd be so cold in here,_ Martha thought to herself. She was sitting in a prison cell right next to Jack Harkness. One moment she was at her job and the next she was being escorted to a high-security prison with Jack next to her. She'd only found out what she'd done after they'd begun questioning her about the Doctor. She'd refused to say anything, but she wondered if they'd find a way to get the information from her.

"Are you scared?" Jack had asked her.

He'd asked every day since she'd been in there, and every day she shook her head. They were becoming hesitant responses, though, as every day she became more and more scared. She hoped the Doctor didn't fall for the trap, but she wished he was here to save her.

_Somewhere else nearby…_

"I'm calling that bloody Doctor, or whatever, whether you like it or not! I can't live like this anymore!" Sylvia snapped.

She always wondered if her dad had gone mental in these last four weeks.

"You can't! They'll shoot him down as soon as he leaves that box of his! We can't just let him die, Sylvia. They want our Donna, too, you know. We'd be killing them bother!" He snapped back.

"Fine, but if they aren't back soon, I'm going to call."

Sylvia hated fighting with her dad, but he cared too much about the man Donna was travelling with. She wondered often if he even gave a hoot about her life being at stake. That Doctor seemed to never stop, and she wondered if that meant that Donna would someday get hurt by his hands. By Wilfred's description of him, he seemed reckless and insane.

Just as her father opened his mouth to tell to stop being ridiculous there was a knock on the door. Sylvia stood and answered it, seeing just a glimpse of Donna and the Doctor before they both ran in and shut the door, locking it.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?!" Wilfred shouted, worried.

"We needed to hide somewhere. We just saw the signs," Donna explained, breathless.

Just as she'd finished the door flew off its hinges and the house was soon full of soldiers with guns, cocked and ready to fire. Slowly putting their hands above their heads, Donna and the Doctor exchanged worried glances. They should have known not to go there. The Doctor could have kicked himself for being so stupid. They were escorted out at gun point, Wilfred and Sylvia watching helplessly as they went back into the house, feeling guilty.

Jackson sat in the master bedroom of the house he purchased only weeks before. He stared resentfully at an image of the Doctor. He had received the photo from an anonymous source just before becoming prime minister. He didn't care about the damage the Doctor had done. He never quite cared for England anyway, but it was the perfect story. He had to please those he served.

"Have you found the Doctor yet, Mr. Tyler?" Jackson's assistant asked.

"Not yet, but we're close. He's playing our little game perfectly."

**The idea for Sylvia and Wilfred being under surveillance and Martha and Jack being in jail and getting questioned was formed by dm1.**


End file.
